White Joker Organization Arc
The White Joker Organization Arc is the second arc of the Hungry Joker manga series. This arc reveals the two organizations, White Joker and Mavro, who are racing against each other to collect the Eureka. Summary Black & White: Mavro and White Joker One afternoon in the British Royal Museum, a curator named Alan Blackman is standing on watch as Heidi conducts a blatant research on one of the artifacts, the hammer, on display. His assistant, Chitose Toriiooji, who notices the curator's glare warned her instructor, only to be asked an impossible task of asking the Museum to hand the hammer over to him. After a slight confusion, Chitose accidentally breaks the artifact resulted on both of them being dragged for interrogation.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-8 In an empty chamber, Heidi reveals that the hammer on display was a forgery and the man standing in front of him possesses the real hammer. As the truth being revealed, Alan forcefully snatch the Newtonian Apple while threathen to kill both of them. Heidi who had already bitten a piece of the apple breaks free and challenges him. Before they could engage each other, a girl interferes and invites Heidi and Chitose to join the White Joker instead.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-19 After a tough negotiation, Heidi decides to take a look into one of the White Joker's base. On their way, the young girl, Mira Caldicott reveals the existence of a group of Eureka-compatible humans who far exceeds normal human's capabilities. This so-called Mavro intends to bring havoc into the world which could cause an Apocalyptic Discourse and White Joker's sole duty is to prevent their every attempts.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-11 She reveals that one of the incident that had already happened was the discovery of a massive amount of Glowing Corpse which apparently has a connection with Heidi's past. Hearing about the incident, Heidi is starting to remember about a mysterious man he encountered in those pile of glowing corpses. Not too long in their conversation, Alan Blackman notices a noise outside of the base which Mira had already predicted to be an invasion by one of the members of Mavro.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 12-18 Ambush! Ragins of Mavro The sudden ambush from Ragins causes a lot of casualties, especially after he causes a cave-in by electrified the base's main pillar while his "puppet" is destroying the vicinity. Mira and Chitose Toriiooji quickly take the initiative to run an evacuation and securing the research data while Heidi holds the debris from the ceiling with the power of the Newtonian Apple.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-9 Alan who looks like he has been keeping his calm, starts fidgeting inside his mind. He then challenges Ragins' puppet and activates the Pythagorean Hammer. Seeing Alan's futile efforts, Ragins starts mocking him while the puppet is about to crush him in its hand. Unfortunately, his "futile" efforts were a strategy on building a sound interference inside the puppet resulting in the puppet to self-destruct.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 10-18 Far away from the battlefield, Killed and Rosalie can be seen watching their brethren's fight. Having his puppet destroyed, Ragins takes out his Eureka, the Thalesian Amber, and starts sending lightning bolts to Heidi and Alan Blackman.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 1-7 In the other end, Mira and Chitose Toriiooji completed their task on securing the research data. Chitose who sees his instructor mercilessly being tortured got frightened over the possibility of his death. Mira then quickly comes to Alan's side while encourages Chitose to find her role as Heidi's assistant. However, before she could reach him, Ragins shoots a bolt of lightning at her which took her down. Fortunately, before he could finish her, Chitose manages to subdue Ragins' electricity. After being healed by Alan Blackman through Mira, Heidi comes to his assistant's rescue and ready to challenge Ragins for the second time.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 7-19 Sound and Gravity Heidi and Alan Blackman continue their fight against Ragins. This time, instead of lightning bolts, Ragins stimulates his muscles throught electrical impulses and continuously slashes the two White Jokers at high speed. Seeing that they cannot win on their own, Heidi suggested for them to combine their respective Eureka. As they connect the Newtonian Apple with the Pythagorean Hammer, the two Eurekas start changing colors. However, Alan suspects that the strain on using their Eureka for the third time would be too great which quickly denied by Heidi. Unfortunately, Alan's suspicion was proven to be correct as they fall into the ground while vomiting blood. Despite the circumstances their in, both of them quickly stand their ground as they prepare their combined attack.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-9 Ragins who conceitedly mocks their efforts was taken by a surprise as he received a devastating wave which spreads into every directions. Heidi then finishes him off with his new Disintegrating Slicer which combines his Air Slicer with vibration, obliterating Ragins to his molecules and leaving only the Thalesian Amber on sight. Meanwhile, after witnessing the fight, a mysterious voice can be heard reminding Rosalie and Killed to attend the "Dinner Party" where Rosalie complains about her already eaten a cake. After commenting about Rosalie's complains by saying that for her sweets "go to a different stomach", Killed then can be seen leaving the chamber while the mysterious voice expresses its impatience for an encounter with Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 9-17 Fights & Events References Navigation Category:Arcs